


R27婚后日常

by yunshuitao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshuitao/pseuds/yunshuitao
Summary: 又名《迫害家光二三事》
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	R27婚后日常

又名【迫害家光二三事】，R27婚后小段子，ooc严重，不逆不拆，欢迎小可爱们提出宝贵意见～  


1、醉酒告白

沢田纲吉20岁生日那天，他和大家特意回到日本来庆祝，还被朋友们灌了许多酒。

喝醉了的沢田纲吉酒壮熊人胆晃晃悠悠地走向reborn，然后在友人们的目光中大声朝着reborn喊道：“我、我喜欢你！”

reborn：“……”

纲吉嘟囔了一句：“你、嗝……怎么不说话呀？”

reborn在手机上按按点点，愉悦地勾起唇角：“闭嘴，我在通知家光回来参加婚礼。”

27被酒灌得糊里糊涂的大脑突然清醒了一些，吓得差点一个趔趄摔倒在reborn怀里：“咿——婚、婚礼？？？”

……

与此同时，大半夜远在意大利的家光，收到了reborn让他回日本参加婚礼的邮件，不由得一脑袋问号：？？？reborn要结婚了？是和谁？碧洋琪吗？？？

2、酒后清醒

沢田纲吉僵坐在那里好久了，自从他知道自己醉酒告白还莫名其妙要和reborn举办婚礼后就一直是这样的姿态。

好半天才回过神后，沢田纲吉眼神发飘地望着窗外，喃喃自语道：“我肯定是在做梦吧……”

reborn挑了挑眉，用慢条斯理的语气说道：“怎么，你后悔了？”

“不……”沢田纲吉捂脸，脸上泛起了红晕，“我只是在怀疑人生……自己怎么会说出那么羞耻的话……”

reborn低低地笑出了声。

沢田纲吉涨红了脸，恼羞成怒地朝他丢了个枕头：“有什么好笑的？”

reborn轻笑，说道：“只是告白而已，算什么羞耻的话，到底还是年轻。”

“那你倒是说几句更羞耻的话看看啊！”沢田纲吉不满地说道。

reborn笑意更深了，他说：“守着对方但不敢说出口，怕人看出自己的感情，又怕人毫不在意而自己成为笑话，暗恋大抵是如此。”

“你说，你是不是在嘲笑我。”听到这番话的沢田纲吉更加羞愤生气了，“还……还把我的心情说出来……你太过分了！”

reborn微微叹气，他朝着沢田纲吉走近，一手撑着墙壁对沢田纲吉来了个壁咚，黝黑而深邃的眼睛认真地看着他：“我说的那个瞻前顾后的笨蛋，是我。”

reborn的眼睛里倒影着他的身影，满满都是他。

距离靠得太近。

说的话让人从心底里弥漫出甜蜜的感觉。

三者相加，沢田纲吉的脸和耳根在reborn的注视下越来越红，几乎滴血，连话都说不出了。

3、婚礼安排

彭格列的效率惊人，还没几个小时，婚礼的现场就已经搭建成功了。

沢田纲吉疑惑地问：“为什么要这么安排座位？”

reborn再次发出一个邮件后，抬起头看着沢田纲吉意味深长地说道：“为了防止一个定时炸弹爆炸。”

收到reborn邮件的彭格列意大利总部工作人员开始演戏。

家光本来没在意reborn请他参加婚礼的这封邮件，因为上面没写具体日期，直到他无意中听到彭格列的大家在讨论“首领要结婚”这件事，于是在询问了彭格列情报部门了解具体情况后，家光脑中瞬间划过一系列日语和意大利语诸多放到网上可以立刻被屏蔽的和谐词汇，在情报部门同僚的同情眼神中火烧屁股一样抄起匣子急忙从意大利赶回日本。

坐在飞机上的家光将牙齿咬得咯吱作响，悔恨当初自己竟然没有注意到任何不对，明明手下在上报纲吉的情报的时候经常提到他和reborn举止亲密，自己却一直没有在意。

因为家光自己就是一个只爱老婆的钢铁直男，所以他从没想过儿子会一脚踏入禁忌的深渊，况且那时候的reborn是婴儿状态，也让家光对reborn的警惕心几近于无。

结果竟然是引狼入室。

岂可修！我把你当朋友你却想泡我儿子！这是人干的事？？？

怒火中烧的家光刚下飞机就看到了可乐尼洛他们在向他招手，他压抑着火气问可乐尼洛：“reborn那混蛋在哪里？”

可乐尼洛开朗笑着：“reborn让我们过来接你去婚礼会场，他在那里等我们。”

婚礼会场？？？？？？？？？？

淦！reborn那王八蛋竟然来真的？！！！

家光感觉喉咙哽了一口老血。

4、婚礼现场

“就是这里了。”下了车后，可乐尼洛说道。

婚礼会场是並盛的一间大礼堂，这个礼堂在彭格列的大番改动下变得美轮美奂。

家光来到婚礼会场后，发现现场已经到了很多人，粗略一数，大部分熟悉的人竟然都到了。

也就是说，所有人都清楚这件事，就他是最后一个才知道的！而且还是他听到别人讨论才知道的！

日你大爷的reborn！

火蹭一下就上来了的家光准备掏出匣子燃烧火焰大闹一场让这场婚礼进行不下去的时候，他突然听到了一个声音。

“哦嚯嚯嚯，这不是前门外顾问首领家光么？真是恭喜恭喜呀～”这个声音高昂亢奋到无以复加，又极尽妖媚抓耳让人难以忘怀，换个场地就能当众表演花腔男高音，而声音的主人路斯利亚妖娆地扭动着身体，话语间简直幸灾乐祸到了极点，“你怎么才到会场，看你这风尘仆仆的模样，该不会是刚下飞机就赶过来了吧～”

家光瞬间心口一痛，感觉仿佛有一支利箭穿胸而过，他皮笑肉不笑地说道：“你有什么意见吗？”

“哎呦～人家只是好奇而已嘛，不想说也没必要语气这么差吧，你讨厌～”

靠！巴利安的这个死人妖竟然在挑衅他！

XANXUS将脚架在桌子上，胳膊肘支在沙发扶手上，手腕撑着脸，无聊地打了个哈欠，姿态嚣张无比，就差没有在脸上写“来打我”几个大字了。斯库瓦罗怒气冲冲地喊着什么抓着列维的头就往地上撞，贝尔菲戈尔嘻嘻笑着往弗兰头上甩飞刀，弗兰语气毫无波澜地嫌弃吐槽糟糕王子的品味。

为什么巴利安会全员到场啊！

云雀恭弥独自坐在角落里喝着小酒，狱寺隼人单方面和山本武吵起了架，蓝波在一旁喝着牛奶，笹川了平热血地大喊“极限”，库洛姆害羞地抱着骸枭看着这一幕，六道骸一边“kufufu”单手捂眼一边念念有词：“真是令人作呕的黑手党。”

为什么云和雾没有干起来啊！

彩虹之子们除了reborn也都聚在一起，玛蒙坐在位置上数着钱，威尔帝在纸上写写画画什么，尤尼和伽马笑着聊着天，风温柔地看着这一幕，拉尔往家光他们这边招手，再加上带他过来的可乐尼洛，也齐了。

家光甚至还看到了复仇者里的百慕达和他形影不离的跟班，西蒙家族成员，白兰以及他的守护者们。

为什么会来得那么齐全啊淦！

家光看着这其乐融融的一幕，只感觉分外刺眼。于是他忍不住直接掏出了匣子，怒火让他的戒指上燃烧起了火焰。

只是还没等他开匣，一个人影就朝他砸了过来，他下意识将人影拍到一边后，才发现这个人影是巴利安的列维，旁边的斯库瓦罗朝他挥动剑：“voi——！！！那边的动静小一点！！！混账boss要睡觉！！！”

你那边动静更大吧喂！

“砰”的一声，话还没说完，斯库瓦罗的头上就被砸了个花瓶。

“吵死了，垃圾。”

“还不是你想看家光笑话！”斯库瓦罗火大地冲着XANXUS喊道，“等看完之后回酒店去睡啊混账boss！”

家光：“？？？？？”等等！把话说清楚！要看谁笑话呢？！！

“嘻嘻嘻……”贝尔菲戈尔趴在沙发的靠背上把玩着飞刀，压低了声音对家光说道，“王子劝你还是收起武器比较好，reborn和我们boss好像达成了什么协议的样子，你如果出手的话，巴利安是会阻止你的，嘻嘻嘻。”

旁边路斯利亚扭着身子：“贝尔酱说的没错呦～到时候路斯妈妈我也会出手的～”

贝尔菲戈尔脸上崩出了一个十字路口，顺手就是一个飞刀：“离王子远点，变态死人妖。”

“mo～贝尔酱真是的～”

旁边正太模样的弗兰在一旁棒读解说，然而弗兰毫无波动的解说和吐槽只起到了火上浇油的作用。

家光突然觉得，就算没有他，说不定这个婚礼也进行不下去了，但他从不会将希望寄托在其他人身上，如果真打起来了才是好事，战斗的余波绝对会让婚礼停止进行的。

光是想想这个婚礼的主人公名字家光就火大到想直接掀桌子了。

“喂！家光，可乐尼洛，你们在这里磨蹭什么呢？”拉尔看他们一直不过去，便走了过来，“啊对了，先跟家光你说一句恭喜。”

恭喜个毛线！家光被这句恭喜搞得几乎要窒息了。

“那个……”旁边的可乐尼洛终于开口了，但说出的话却更加让家光堵了一口气，“我答应了reborn，如果你要动手的话……我也会阻止你。”

“为什么要动手？”拉尔奇怪地问，“他们修成正果了还不好吗？”

“因为……”家光深吸一口气，咬着牙说道，“我天真可爱又善良的儿子肯定是被王八蛋reborn诱拐的！”

“可不是前几天沢田先向reborn告白的吗？”拉尔更摸不着头脑了：“而且他们不是几年前就默认在一起了？那时候他俩之间的气氛就不一样了，只是前些天才真正确定关系而已。”

沢田先告的白……好几年前就默认在一起……

这两句话不断在家光脑子里回荡，还自带3D环绕混响音效，循环播放。

我TM根本不知道啊！谁TM都没跟我说过这种事啊！

心里的小人万箭穿心，在地上挣扎着爬都爬不起来。

这下不只是戒指有火焰了，他整个人都燃烧了起来。家光压抑着怒火，说道：“只是破坏会场而已，你们根本阻止不了我，把战场控制在这里的能力我还是有的。”他又不是要赢，再多人阻止也没用，这个会场他还真毁定了。

“这个reborn也知道。”可乐尼洛轻咳一声，委婉地说道，“所以他还准备了杀手锏……”

杀手锏……？

“呀！阿娜达！你身上怎么着火了？！”

家光一听到这个声音，硬生生把战斗准备的动作停止了下来，然后任由沢田奈奈往他身上泼了一盆水。

——不能吓到奈奈，不能在她面前战斗。

家光身上的火焰噌的一下消失得无影无踪。

然后他就察觉到了水是幻术，还有人特意给奈奈用幻觉给她做了一盆水，而正好库洛姆小姑娘怯生生地站在一旁。旁边还有笹川京子三浦春碧洋琪他们一脸带着祝福的笑容，看起来也刺眼的要命。

家光心里凉透了，他预定的两个儿媳妇备选，到现在一个都没了，取而代之的是reborn这个臭男人！

斯文败类衣冠禽兽性格恶劣的王八蛋reborn！

5、婚礼进行中

沢田奈奈一出场，所有蠢蠢欲动想要来一场混战的家伙们顿时都偃旗息鼓了。

沢田家光，男，有一妻一子，他对自己的生活很满足，妻子贤淑儿子可爱，他们是他人生中最重要的珍宝。而今天，有个混球要将其中一个珍宝从他身边夺走了——还是明目张胆恨不能通知全世界的那种。

这怎么能让他不恨。

家光抹了一把脸，把脸上的水珠抹了下去，看着沢田奈奈一脸担忧的表情，内心非常憋屈。但他还是努力保持理智向沢田奈奈解释道：“没事，刚刚那是意外，而且我也没受伤。”

沢田奈奈似懂非懂地点了点头，神经大条的她瞬间将家光人体自燃的情景抛到脑后，一脸喜悦地抱着家光的胳膊说道：“阿娜达，纲君要结婚了，对方是个看起来很可靠的绅士呢～”

家光：？？？？？？？？？？？？

你清醒点啊奈奈！reborn那家伙就是个禽兽不如的斯文败类啊！

家光一瞬间心梗了，只感觉难以呼吸。

正当家光想告诉奈奈reborn究竟有多混蛋多禽兽不如，准备说一堆reborn的坏话的时候，reborn揽着沢田纲吉的肩膀出现了。

家光瞬间一股怒气直冲天灵盖，下意识一边快速地往reborn他们的方向走，一边撸起袖子就要一拳揍过去。

reborn你他娘的把脏手从老子儿子肩膀上拿开啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！

只是还没走几步，他就听到了因为抱着他的胳膊而被拖着走了几步的沢田奈奈的疑惑声音：“阿娜达？”

不能在奈奈面前打架……草。

家光冷着脸放缓脚步，硬生生从齿间挤出几个字一字一句说道：“没事，我只是太激动了，想要和reborn交！流！一！下！而！已！”

看到家光和沢田奈奈后，沢田纲吉有些不好意思地推开了reborn，但reborn却是无耻地直接牵上了沢田纲吉的手，拉着沢田纲吉就走到了家光和沢田奈奈面前。

在怎么看都不顺眼的家光眼里，reborn唇角扬起的弧度都是在挑衅，然后reborn说了一个字，瞬间让家光心跳骤停了一瞬。

reborn：“爸。”

……

…………

………………

家光捂住了心脏。

娘希匹！！！！！你这混蛋年纪都比老子大了竟然有脸喊我爸？？？？？？？？

“去你……”大爷的reborn！！！家光在沢田奈奈面前硬生生咽下了后半句话，改口磨着牙说道：“去你房间，我们两个人私底下好！好！聊！聊！”

reborn挑了挑眉，慢条斯理地说道：“有什么不能在这里说吗？还是说你要谈的话题不能让奈奈妈妈知道？”

沢田奈奈原本高兴的表情慢慢淡了下来，有些委屈。

“当然不是！”家光顿时慌乱了起来，暗骂reborn杀人诛心不道德，连忙向沢田奈奈解释，“我只是觉得这场婚礼太草率了，想让reborn慎重考虑一下，毕竟是一辈子的事情……”

“我不觉得这场婚礼草率。”沢田纲吉反驳道，“因为我早就做好了和reborn共度一生的准备。”

沢田纲吉的这句话使得家光心脏又被狠狠戳了几刀，几乎吐血。

问：自家小白菜长了腿自动往猪嘴里跳怎么办？

家光：呵呵。

——————

把家光他们引到座位后，他们重新回到了幕后做准备工作。

沢田纲吉有些不忍心地说道：“我们会不会太过分了？”

“哪里过分了？”reborn嗤笑一声，“你想想这些年他回过几次家，再想想他都为你们做过什么事情。”

沢田纲吉想到家光这些年的不闻不问，于是瞬间将之前的不忍心抛到了脑后。

“而且我们什么都没做，也没有故意针对他（不你其实是故意的）。如果家光要你和我分手，你愿意吗？”

“不愿意！”沢田纲吉不假思索地回答。

“那你看到他的表情后，心里爽吗？”

沢田纲吉纠结了一瞬，坦然道：“爽。”

“那就对了。”reborn轻笑一声，指尖抬起了沢田纲吉的下巴，覆了上去，后半句话湮灭在唇齿间，喟叹道，“真乖……”

沢田纲吉闭上了眼睛。

——————

主持婚礼的是在並盛当地请来的一位老牧师，老牧师眼神不好，眯着眼睛瞅了两位新人半天，愣是没有发现哪里不对。直到要正式主持的时候，老牧师才突然想起什么一样，皱起眉头对这对新人问道：“新娘怎么没穿婚纱？”

沢田纲吉和reborn对视了一眼，他向前一步对老牧师说道：“我们穿西服结婚就可以了。”

“简直胡闹！婚纱可是纯洁美好的象征！”老牧师很是生气，直接就对着里世界的第一黑手党教父吹胡子瞪眼，“结婚哪有不穿婚纱的？！快赶紧去换掉！”

沢田纲吉郁闷地被老牧师轰到了更衣室，没过一会儿reborn也走了进去。

“我是男人，哪能穿婚纱啊。”沢田纲吉纠结地嘟囔着，“你说是吧，reborn。”

reborn勾起唇角：“不一定哦，说不定你穿起来会很好看。”

沢田纲吉：“……”突然有种不妙的预感。

下一秒钟，彭格列的工作人员就送来了大大小小形形色色的婚纱。

沢田纲吉强作镇定地看向reborn，reborn朝他无辜一笑，沢田纲吉瞬间就懂了，这些婚纱是reborn安排的。

沢田纲吉深吸一口气，微笑着说道：“我突然想起来，我还没跟尤尼他们打招呼，你在这里慢慢玩，我先……”

话还没说完，他就看到了reborn给手里的枪慢条斯理地填装死气弹。于是他瞬间吞下还未说出的话语，话音一转：“我先看一下这些婚纱。”

reborn意味深长地笑了起来。

“总是用这一招，你不腻我都腻了。”沢田纲吉忍不住埋怨了一句。

reborn倒是浑不在意他的埋怨，无所谓道：“好用就行了。”

——————

家光面部一片阴影抱胸坐在位置上，还没坐一会儿，他就忍不住想拍案而起，要去找reborn的麻烦。

只是他的屁股还没离开座位，坐在旁边的可乐尼洛和风就一人一边按住他的肩膀将他按在原座位上。

力气虽然不大，但不使用真本事的话是很难挣脱的。可若是使用真本事，闹出的动静必然不小。

家光郁闷地看了一眼不远处的沢田奈奈，心情更烦闷了。

reborn这王八蛋果然是故意的！把他们之间的座位安排得那么近，害他想掀桌子都得顾虑到奈奈而忍下来。

也不知道reborn给奈奈灌了什么迷魂汤，说什么都不愿意离开他身边，非要亲眼见证阿纲和reborn那混蛋结成仪式。

可恶的reborn！

家光忍不住又暗暗磨起了牙。

“哈哈，别那么激动嘛。”可乐尼洛开朗笑着安慰家光，“只是结婚而已，想开点，结了婚还是能离的啊。”

旁边的风温和地递来一杯茶：“喝杯茶，降降火气。”

不止可乐尼洛和风，其他人的视线大部分都落到了他身上，大有一旦他发飙就立刻来场大乱斗的势头。

家光气得将茶一饮而尽，不动作了。

其他人遗憾地收起了视线。

“而且reborn和阿纲交往了那么久，说不定该做的都做了，你急也没用啊。”可乐尼洛依旧在安慰家光，只是这句话并没有起到安慰的效果。

家光眼睛带有血丝地扭头看向可乐尼洛：“什么叫该做的都做了？什么是该做的？”

“比如牵手啦。”

家光被刺激得心口一痛。

“亲吻啦。”

心脏被利剑穿过，疼到无法呼吸。

“上床也有可能哦。”

心脏被一把大锤锤成了肉泥，再起不能。

家光一拍桌子，眼中似乎有着熊熊烈火。

可乐尼洛和风瞬间把家光压在了桌子上，但家光完全冷静不下来，直接就开始了口吐芬芳：“reborn！你他呜呜呜……”

可乐尼洛立刻捂住了他的嘴。

风叹了一口气：“你干嘛要刺激他啊。”

可乐尼洛苦着张脸：“我也不想啊……是reborn让我这么干的。”

“阿娜达？”沢田奈奈注意到了这边的动静，有些呆愣，“你们这是在做什么？”

可乐尼洛随口胡扯：“我们在玩一个游戏，家光的游戏目标是离开座位，我们则是阻止他离开座位。”

泽田奈奈恍然大悟，完全信了：“原来是这样啊。“


End file.
